The Cullen's Take Over
by Dobby-is-free
Summary: It's been 10 years since Breaking Dawn. The Cullen children decided to go on a vacation on their own... What will they find in Carlisle's homeland? Co-Written with Sakura-miaka
1. Ruins

**Welcome to my first fanfiction written by me and my RL friend Sakura-miaka a.k.a. SaMi... We'll be taking turns writing chapters... This is is also proofread by another friend of ours Noodles... Hope you like what our twisted minds had came up with!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. Though Dobby-is-free tries to claim Edward and Sakura-miaka was told by Dobby-is-free that she can have Jasper... IN OUR DREAMS!**

**Dobby-is-free (DIF) : No no in reality! Yes, I'm not crazy**

**Sakura-miaka (SaMi): Yeah right! WAKEY! WAKEY! *shakes DIF***

**D-I-F: that's it... DEATH MATCH! **

***D-I-F and SaMi brings out the maces* **

**SaMi: While we're having this death match Have fun reading the first chapter! *runs***

**D-I-F: Enjoy! SaMi where did you go???**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Ruins

BPOV

It's been ten years since the Volturi incident and until now we haven't been able to let Reneesme out of our sight. We, the Cullen 'kids' have gone on a holiday on our own. No kids, no parents and no dogs. Just us all on our own. Carlisle had been going on and on for ages about how great England was until we got so fed up that we packed our bags and took to the water a.k.a. swimming the Atlantic.

"We're almost there" Alice's soprano voice broke into my thoughts.

"And where might that be Alice?" that was a voice that I only knew too well. My husband, my Edward.

"You'll see" was Alice's only reply and we continued on 'walking'. Ever since we touched land, Alice had been going on and on about this ruined castle that she had seen one of her visions.

"Alice" Emmett's bored voice came from behind me. "How much longer? I want to go see some of the local wildlife." he laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah and these shoes aren't exactly the right ones for a hike." Rosalie sounded annoyed as she pointed to her Prada shoes with their ridiculous 3 inch heels. Although she was only worried about the heel snapping as there was no way that anything was going to happen to her.

"There it is!" Alice squealed excitedly as she jumped up and down pointing at an old ruined castle. The grounds were weed filled, as wild looking. There was a fence around it with a sign that said "DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE".

'Wow... Alice it's..." I mumbled.

"How is it still standing? Don't worry, I'll take care of that!" Emmett grinned and started walking towards it.

"Just think how happy Carlisle will be when he hears that we found an old castle" Jasper said, with very heavy fake enthusiasm.

"It looked so much better in my vision" Alice whispered. She was probably wondering if she was wrong. Her beautiful features were scrunched in confusion.

"Well, maybe it's better inside. Let's go look! Let's race!" Emmett declared and Edward being bored and always competitive with his brother took off running.

* * *

EmPOV

I stopped in front of the 'ruined' castle which to my point of view was now anything but ruined.

"How the hell did that happen?" I mumbled to myself.

I turned around to see my siblings walking towards me and with them was my smoking-hot-assed wife. I couldn't help but admire her beauty, her perfection. The way the light caressed her face, her hair and I thought of the caressing I'd like to do to her…

"Emmett, Do you mind?" Edward said, casting an annoyed look in my direction.

"Sorry. So what do you think happened here?" I asked and avoided Rosalie's gaze. She always knows what I'm thinking. I looked at the castle instead. It was no longer in ruins, but was a grand castle that had many towers and turrets and what not. I started imagining taking Rosalie in one of those towers…

"Emmett!" Edward growled. I mumbled another 'sorry' to him. Damn! I couldn't have even an ounce of privacy for my fantasies with Eddie here. Knowing that he had heard what I had just thought, I took a peak at him and I saw him pouting beside Bella. I stifled my laughter and turned to Jasper. I gave him a knowing look and he immediately nodded agreement with my silent suggestion.

"Let's go in!" Jasper said as I gave him a high five.

"Hell yeah!" and started for the door. I was just about to enter through the massive wooden entrance when I heard Bella speak.

"Can you hear that?" We all stopped to listen. There was singing coming from inside the castle. We glanced at each other and started heading towards it.

"It's coming from behind these doors" I concluded as we stop in front of two great wooden doors.

"Way to state the obvious." Jasper mumbled.

"Funny" I said.

"Well, let's not stand here like idiots." Edward offered.

"Let's go in" and with that he pushed open the doors and almost at the same time the singing stopped. The doors hit the walls on and we say that staring at us was about two hundred or more kids and black robes and hats.

"Is this a cult?" I whispered to Edward.

"No. They're wizards" Edward said in a hushed voice.

"Who are you and why are you here?" An old man with a long beard and half moon spectacles rose from the table along the other side of the hall and started walking between the tables down the centre of the room towards us. He stopped suddenly, took a good long look at us and said something that shocked us all.

"Vampires"

**

* * *

D-I-F: So how was it? Did ya enjoy the first chapter? Are you ready for a twist?**

***SaMi twists D-I-F around***

**D-I-F: Funny! Funny guy! Keep reading!**

**SaMi: Edward's mine now that you're all twisted! Review!!! *runs off***

***D-I-F throws mace at SaMi, kills her, untwists herself and walks off into the sunset with Edward***

**Proofreader's Notes: **

**Spelling mistakes should be blamed on me not the authors.**

**And in a perfect world, Emmett is mine!**


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts!

EmPOV

I grinned and turned to my siblings.

"This guy knows us!" I said, both shocked and amused. I saw Jasper's body tensing up, as well as Edward's. Everyone in the room, apart from us, started talking to each other. I keep on hearing the word "vampire". Suddenly, out of no where, a boy with blond hair and a ferrety face stood up and started running for the door while screaming "I don't want to die". This caused a chain reaction and all the little people in weird hats and black robes started panicking. They were running around and screaming and shouting. I saw Jasper and Edward immediately position themselves in front of Alice and Bella. The girls rolled their eyes, and I heard Alice say "you over-protective idiots!" and started pushing Jasper to the side and out of the way. "Come on Jasper budge!" I started laughing as Jasper refused to move. Beardy was watching us with amusement and all of a sudden I felt something tickling me. I heard Edward growl as he looked at someone on the front table. I saw a greasy haired, big nosed (Pinocchio?) man with his arms out holding a long pointy stick at me.

"Leave my brother alone, Severus" Edward growled through his teeth at Pinocchio. He looked quite stunned as Edward called him by his what I assumed was his real name. He yelled something that sounds like "stood-a-fly" or "stud-a-fy" (was he trying to hit on Edward?) and bright red sparks came out of his pointy thing and the next thing I know, Edward was laughing.

"So that's what was tickling me! Feels good doesn't it Edward?" I grinned at my brother and Edward could only nod in my direction as he was still laughing. Beardy, who was obviously quite amused finally appeared to notice the chaos around us.

"QUIET!" The word boomed around the room and seemed to come from everywhere in the room and I saw Beardy's lips move as he pronounced the word. Everyone halted. It was really was that loud.

"If you please Severus, there's no need to attack our... guests." We watched as everyone stopped screaming and settled down. Beardy ordered the prefects to lead everyone out of the hall. Some of the taller little people seemed to take charge of littler groups and led the others out of the room.

Edward, obviously reading my thoughts as I was thinking them, said "wizards."

"Yeah... sure..."

EPOV

It's amazing how we always manage to find trouble. Especially when we're not looking for it. I never knew that wizards exists but I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean, if vampires and werewolves exist then wizards shouldn't really be ruled out of the picture. Everyone had stopped panicking and was now being led out of the hall. Of course, now that they were calm and able to comprehend that we wouldn't eat them, they seemed to think that it was polite to stare. Their thoughts were enough to make me want to eat human food just so that I could throw something up. The teachers were not any better, especially Severus. He keeps on comparing my Bella to some Lily woman and I have to admit, from what I saw in his memories, Lily was quite pretty but nothing compared to Bella.

The headmaster started addressing us. "Welcome friends! Or at least I would like to believe that you are, or could be," he smiled at us.

"What makes you think that we're friends?" Emmett challenged.

"Well, the fact that you haven't tried to devour any of us despite being vampires, and I'm quite good at judging characters." I heard a muffled laugh from behind us and I saw three kids sitting at the end of the table near us. The group consisted of two boys and a girl. One of the boys had red hair and was quite lanky. His thoughts revolved almost entirely around us, the girl behind him and Quidditch, what ever that was. The girl had really bushy hair and from her thoughts I could tell that she had her eyes set on poor Jasper. The last member of the trio was a boy with black hair and glasses. He has this really peculiar scar on his forehead hidden partly by his hair that was shaped like a lightning bolt. The headmaster also caught sight of them and his eyes suddenly had this weird twinkle in them. Just like how Emmett's eyes are before attacking an irritated grizzly bear.

"Would you mind coming to my office to talk?" We nodded. "Ah! Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger! I didn't see you there! Can you please come here for a moment, it's a good thing that you haven't left yet!" His enthusiasm reminded me of a certain annoying mind-reader in Volterra called Aro. The trio moved towards us and settled beside Alice whom they obviously thought was the safest to stand beside to, probably due to her pixie like features. Oh how wrong they were! I saw Jasper stiffening and inching closer to Alice. I guessed that he felt the girl's emotions and felt somewhat threatened.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, please come with us to my office." The headmaster requested.

"It's the start of the year and we're in trouble already?!" the red-head, Ron, thought frantically.

"What could Professor Dumbledore want from us?" Harry (the boy with the scar) and Hermione (the bushy haired girl) thought calmly. It was good to know that two out of the three people in their group was level headed and rational, if you ignored the fact that Hermione was lusting over Jasper. Dumbledore walked in front of us and we started following him, towards what I assumed is his office.

Everyone paired up and I took Bella's hand in mine. Ron's thoughts were quite amusing. He couldn't decide who was the most beautiful: Alice, Bella or Rosalie. He was also feeling quite guilty for having these kind of thoughts since he felt that by having them, he was betraying Hermione. Harry on the other hand, was totally focused on my Bella. Who does he think he is? Bella's mine and I made sure to show him that by putting my arms around her.

"She can't be a vampire" I heard him say to himself, followed by the typical Hollywood vampire image, coffins and all. I nearly laughed forgetting my annoyance towards him.

"Maybe she's a veela! Yeah! That's it! She has to be a veela" What in the world is a veela? I decided to leave his thoughts fearing that I might end up killing him for thinking about Bella in ways that only teenage boys would dare think about. I turned my attention to Hermione's thoughts and was immediately amused.

"He looks like he's the shy type, I should start a conversation." Jasper felt my amusement.

"What got you amused?" He questioned. I shook my head and waited for Hermione to make her move. She didn't disappoint.

"So, where are you guys from?" she clearly directed her question at Jasper. I had to stop myself from laughing as Jasper visibly tensed.

"We're all from America" he replied stiffly. Hermione took this as a good sign and pushed on with the conversation.

"Cool! I wanted to go to America but my parents told me that I can't go to America alone. At least not until I'm eighteen, which is next year. Speaking of which, how old are you?" She asked with real curiosity.

"Twenty" was Jasper's short reply.

"If they really are vampires then he has to be older than that" this girl was smart. Her next question caught me off guard.

"How long have you been twenty?"

"A while..." Jasper replied. Dé-ja vu! I saw Bella trying to hide her amusement. Looked like she remembered that particular moment as well. Jasper inched even closer to Alice, uncomfortable with Hermione's obvious infatuation. Alice decided that it was time to save Jasper before Hermione asked the inevitable relationship question.

"He's been married for a while as well" She announced as she put her arms around Jasper's waist, hugging him while walking. Hermione looked confused and disappointed. We saw Dumbledore stop in front a stone gargoyle. I wondered why were we standing in front of a statue? Emmett decided to voice my question.

"Why are we in front of this statue? Do you need to move it? Can I do it? Can I?" Emmett was excited at the prospect of showing off his strength and smashing something to dust. The wizards were looked at him strangely. Rosalie put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Settle down Emmett. I don't think you'll be destroying anything anytime soon." Emmett's face fell. Since we stopped I assumed that we were near the headmaster's office but there were no doors or stairs in sight. It was then that I heard Dumbledore say something.

"Cockroach clusters"

Cockroach? From what I gathered from his head, it was a password and a type of candy. Wizards are very strange creatures indeed!


	3. Woes of Jasper

Sorry for the lateness. SaMi and I have our Oral exams coming up next week. No not that kind of oral, get your minds out of the gutter! In compensation, I have a one-shot up for you guys! It's bound to be funny. Well, at least we think it's funny. Anyway here''s the next chapter, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: We no own The Twilight Saga or Harry Potter. Mrs. Meyer and Ms. Rowling owns them. I do own SaMi though!!! Muahahahahaha...

Chapter 3: The Woes of Jasper Hale

JPOV

Ever since we've arrived at this place, emotions have been going all over the place. I could hardly pick them from the other but walking down this never ending corridor, this bushy-haired girl walking uncomfortably close to me was sending me waves of lust, love and guilt when looked at the lanky redhead. I kept shifting close to Alice, hoping that she would get the idea that I'm taken.

She didn't.

I was suddenly hit by a wave of disappointment. I realized that it was Emmett, when he found out that he couldn't smash the gargoyle. The said stone gargoyle suddenly sprang to life. It revealed a revolving staircase and the wizards weren't surprised by this and just went in like normal. I, on the other hand, found it strange.

We followed what appeared to be the lead wizard up the stairs. I could feel Alice's enthusiasm rise. I tried to feel if any of my siblings felt tense or worried but none of them did. In fact, they all seemed happy to follow the man with the beard up the staircase. At the top of the staircase was a smaller version of the door that was in the hall. We entered a circular room and the old wizard walked straight to the desk in the middle of the room and sat down behind it perfectly at ease, while the other three stood in a huddle not knowing what to do. That's when he spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he smiled. Alice let out a happy squeal, Bella and Rosalie both had question marks written all over their faces to match the confusion that I'm feeling from them. Edward, already knowing, was not moved while Emmett was excited.

"Hogwarts School of what now?" then, being Emmett, he added "Is there really hogs here?" which earned him a smack from Rosalie.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the old wizard repeated with a twinkle in his eyes "and I am the headmaster of this school: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

"Bit of a mouthful" Bella whispered so quietly that only we, vampires, heard it or so we thought.

"but you can call me Dumbledore" he said with the same smile. Edward stepped forward and started introducing us.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella, my brothers Emmett and Jasper" I nodded as he waved a hand at me, Emmett smile just widened at the mention of his name. "and my sisters Alice and Rosalie."

"How very nice to meet you all but I must ask you not to 'feed' in or around-"

"We do not drink human blood" Edward interrupted. The professor smiled that same smile understanding but there was deep confusion coming from the three in the corner and the bushy-haired girl, the one who took a liking to me, took a small step forward and said in a timid voice.

"That can't be, I've never heard such things in any of the books I've read"

"and she's read a lot of books" the redhead jumped into her aid. Edward laughed softly.

"Not much about my family is in textbooks Hermoine."

"How do you know her name?" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (god Bella's right! This is a mouthful) asked.

"Before we proceed with what you need to ask of us, I feel that I should tell you that some of us, myself included, posses some gifts."

Hermione (finally, I can stop calling her bushy-haired girl) looked as if she was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Please let me handle the talking Miss Granger. Gifts you say?" he addressed Edward. He looked at all of us before answering.

"Yes. I can hear people's thoughts, my sister Alice can see the future and her husband Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions" Of course Edward answered. Edward always takes the lead and answers the questions and negotiates because he can read minds but he can't see the future or play with people's emotions. Just like he never asks anyone else if they like to talk and explain things. He never fought in wars, he can't make people calm just by looking at them. It's not just me, he never asks Emmett or Rosalie or Alice if they'd like to be upfront and do the talking.

Perfect Edward can't do anything wrong except take! Take! Take! Just like how he took Bella. She was a vulnerable human, a little lamb, an innocent child and he just took her away.

"Jasper" I looked around and realized that everyone stopped talking and was looking at me.

"Jasper, why are you thinking like that and why are you so angry at me? If you want to do this then go right ahead. I only did it because no else was stepping up" Edward heard what I was thinking and I told him the truth.

"I don't know. I really don't. One minute I was perfectly fine and next thing I knew I was hit with this blinding anger towards you. It came from one of those three" I pointed to the three students at the corner. I don't think any of us were prepared for Edward's reaction.

"Would you please stop thinking like that!" he whirled around to face the black haired boy with the scar.

"This is my wife! She's not a Veela. She will never be yours! She is mine!" The boy looked like he was about to wet himself. I was about to calm Edward but under Bella's touch he immediately calmed down.

"It's okay Edward, just ignore it." She soothed.

"It's Mike Newton all over again!" he spat out. "Just because he thinks he's the chosen one does not mean that he can think of you like that!" with that said, he turned to face the headmaster. Bella whispered 'sorry' to the boy and leaned unto Edward.

"Chosen one?" I asked.

"It appears not all of you are set with helping us" the headmaster, who remained quiet throughout Edward's outburst, turned his gazed on me.

"Help? Help with what?"

"Oh! Can I tell him?" I turned to my beloved Alice, who was so excited she was bouncing while holding on to my arm. I just smiled and nodded at her.

"Jazz, we're helping them with a war against this Voldemort guy and I'm make us uniforms!" I looked towards Edward but all he did was give me a look that said 'there's more'. Alice went on.

"Their going to be blue with matching hats and stripe blue trousers. Oh! And around the waist will be a sword! Don't you just love it Jazz?"

"Yeah..." was all I could say.


	4. Confusion of Identities

EPOV

While Alice enthusiastically explains to Jasper her designs for our 'costumes', Dumbledore told us that were going to stay in the Gryffindor Tower.

"While your group are here, would you like to try the life of being a Hogwarts student?" He offered.

"Hell yeah! I get to be a magician! Carlisle will love this!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband. Typical Emmett, I sometimes wondered if he was changed when he was nine instead of when he was twenty. Alice was excited at the prospect of living as a wizard. She was already planning all the different outfits that we will wear.

"When you're in Rome..." Jasper started

"Do as the Romans do." Bella finished.

"That's what I'm talking about! We get to wear togas!" Emmett declared. Alice came up from behind and smacked him at the back of his head. The sound of Alice's hand connecting with the back of Emmett's head sounded like thunder crashing. The trio that was huddled at the back of the room jumped at the sound.

"Was that thunder?" Ron asked. Everyone in my family tried hard not to laugh while Emmett was running around the room chanting "Toga! Toga! Toga!" This lead to him being smacked on head simultaneously both by Alice and Rosalie causing another thunderous sound to ring around room.

"Make peace not war ladies!" Emmett defended. Dumbledore, with an amused expression in his eyes, looked at the clock and turned to us.

"It getting late children. I think you should to bed now. Our guests are probably tired as well from the long journey. Harry, if you would be so kind to lead them to the Gryffindor tower."

_'Children? He dare call us children?'_ I heard Rosalie snarl in her head.

_'Tired? I'm not the least bit tired and we freaking swam the atlantic!' _Emmett countered in his head.

Everyone stood up and headed for the door. Harry lead us to their dorm while Alice was still explaining everything to Jasper enthusiastically. Right now he was wishing he could sleep. Poor Jasper, I feel for him. Really, I do. After I don't know how many staircases (which I could've sworn was moving) we reached a portrait of a fat lady. It looked at us and raised her eyebrows.

"Password?" It asked us. Everyone besides the trio was startled.

"Jasper! The portrait just moved and talked! This is so cool! We should bring one back for Carlisle." Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm sure Esme would like some in the house!" Alice chirped in. The trio looked at us like we're lunatics.

"Ignore them, I do" I advised. Harry nodded and turned to the portrait.

"Fwoopers" The portrait swung open and it revealed a room inside. There were two staircases at the back of the room. Harry directed us boys towards one staircase while Hermione lead the girls to the other.

"Wait! why are we separating?" Emmett asked. I could hear the fear in his voice. I looked at Jasper for confirmation, he nodded at me.

"Girls dorm at the left and boys on the right" Hermione indicated. The look of pure shock and horror on Emmett and Rosalie's faces were hilarious.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't be separated from my Rosie!" Emmett shouted. His look of pure agony was hilarious for us but I think it scared the children. Hermione was in panic in her head, she was trying to figure out a way to calm Emmett down before he 'eats' them as a result of his fury.

"It ok Emmy, we can survive one night apart!" Rosalie comforted. Emmett looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You mean no super Emmett tonight?" I had to hold back my own laughter. Super Emmett? I don't even want to know. Rosalie gave Emmett a look that said that if he says that again he won't be doing 'Super Emmett' anytime soon. She gave him a kiss and rushed up the girls' dorms followed by the rest of the girls. Emmett fell to his knees and I swear I saw hearts coming out of no where. Jasper and I had to drag him up the stairs. Harry and Ron tried to help but they found that Emmett was too heavy for them.

* * *

BPOV

The next morning found us back in the great hall sitting at the Gryffindor table trying to decide the different classes that we want to take.

"I am going taking the history of magic class. I wonder if he does anything about the vampire wars cause I can help him with that" I don't think I've ever seen Jasper so excited. I saw disbelief in Ron and Harry's faces.

"Mate, you don't want to take that class. Believe us! We had to take it before and it's the most boring class ever! It puts everybody to sleep." Ron tried to warn Jasper but him and I just shared a look.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that." Jasper said with complete confidence. Alice started bouncing beside Jasper.

"Look Jazzy! Divination! I can take that subject! The teacher and I will be able to related to each other! Finally, someone who's like me!" Alice exclaimed. Jasper looked at Alice and just smiled. How can this guy be so understanding when it comes to Alice? I went back to looking at my list when Emmett stood up and announced that he'd be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hell yeah! We've faced the Dark Arts before, aye Bella?" Emmett shouted. Jasper looked at him like he's gone crazy (which I think happened way before this incident).

"Dark Arts? Since when have we faced the Dark Arts?" Jasper asked.

"We've faced the Volturi! If that little sadistic girl Jane is not Dark Arts then I don't know what is!" Emmett proclaimed. Well, Jane has been accused of being a witch before being turned so I guess there's some truth there. I turned to face my love and was about to ask him what subject he'd like to take when I saw that he was trying very hard not to panic and lose his temper. I haven't seen him like this since Jacob first asked us if he can take Nessie on their very first romantic date.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward looked at me and then directed his gaze towards the table across us. I saw a girl, probably seventeen looking at Edward with longing and recognition in her eyes.

"That girl has been staring at me since we came in this morning. She keeps on saying something about Cedric and how it is impossible." Edward explained. I looked at Hermione and asked if she knew who the girl was.

"Her? Oh that's Cho Chang! She's in Ravenclaw." I saw the girl stand up and leave her seat. Edward tensed beside me.

"Oh god, she's coming!" Edward moaned. It was quite funny, Edward is scared of a seventeen year old human girl. I saw Emmett poking Jasper with a fork and whispering

"This is gonna be good. I can tell! Where's the camera when you need it?"

Cho Chang was a few feet before us when she whispered the name 'Cedric'. We all looked up and saw her staring at Edward. She then did something so unforgivable, I can't even say it. She ran towards MY Edward and kissed him. Edward was caught by surprise (I guess I can forgive that) just like the rest of us. Cho released him as Edward was still frozen in shock and hugged him.

"Oh Cedric! You came back! I knew you weren't dead!" She exclaimed. Who's this Cedric guy? Edward having recovered from shock tried to let the poor girl down easily.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Cedric. My name is Edward Cullen." Cho shook her head, refusing to accept this fact.

"No, you're Cedric! Did you get amnesia? Did the Dark Lord put a curse on you?"

"I'm not Cedric! I'm Edward!" the girl just refused to believe it.

"No! You look like Cedric! You even talk like him! You have to be him!" Emmett was sniggering beside Jasper who was trying very hard to control his laughter. I turned to Harry and asked who this Cedric guy was.

"He's her dead boyfriend. He was killed by Voldemort because of me. He died around two years ago." Harry explained. So that was it? She thinks that her boyfriend has somehow been revived from the dead as a vampire? What does she think he is? An actor who just got another part in a different movie? He's not Robert Pattinson! Although he is quite hot. Focus Bella! You're married and you have a child and you're husband currently needs saving from this deranged girl.

"Cedric! Oh Cedric! You have to remember me! Cho! You told me you love me! Was that just a ploy to get me to bed?" Cho was now in hysterics.

"You sly dog you Edward! And here I thought you were just a prude old fashioned guy!" Emmett joked.

"Why didn't I see this? Of course! It makes perfect sense!" Alice chirped.

"So that's why you didn't want to sleep with Bella before marriage! You were shagging her!" Rosalie exclaimed. Everyone was having fun poking fun at Edward. It is funny and my poor husband is trying so hard to redeem himself.

"What? Cedric has been dead for 2 years! I've been dead for over a hundred! Besides, I've never seen this girl before in my entire existence!" Edward defended. This pushed Cho over the edge.

"Cedric! Why are you forsaking me! You promised to marry me as soon as we were out of Hogwarts!" Oh no she didn't! This is going way out of the line.

"Ok hold up! One, his name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! He was born in 1901 therefore he can't be your Cedric! and two, even if he is your Cedric, he is married to me now and we have a child together! He is mine! So put your Nike's in your bikeys and keep on rollin'!" I looked at Emmett "Did I get that right?" Emmett just nodded at me with a proud smile on his face.

Cho's faced looked like the ball the we got Renesmee when she was still young after Emmett accidentally sat on it. She looked like she was about to cry and ran away from us. When she has successfully left the room, Edward grabbed me by the waist and kissed me hard.

"Man, I love it when you get possessive." I was going to kiss him again but Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well that was an interesting start of our year. It's time for class, I hope that your classes will be as interesting as this. Chop chop!" he clapped and the students started filing out of the hall.

* * *

Sakura-miaka: This chapter was brought to you by me!!!! WOOOOOOO! We're college students now! Well almost... Sorry for the long wait, we were both swamped with the exams!

Dobby-is-free: so sorry for keeping you waiting so long we had our Leaving Cert and stuff. We just never had the time but I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next will be up within the week.

please review.

SaMi: Yeah! DIF also just got a laptop so it'll be easier for us to exchange chapters and stuff! By the way, if you'll like updates from us or just get to know us better we both have twitters. DIF's twitter is Red_91 and mine is Sakura2miaka. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Let the classes begin!

Let the classes begin

JPOV

I was still laughing at what had just happened to Edward as I stood outside the classroom for history of magic. I was so looking forward to it but I think I was the only one, everyone looked and felt bored as if dreading the class. I don't know why, History is so exciting. The door opened and I walked in and sat up the front waiting for the teacher to enter. It came as a shock when he arrived through the wall as a ghost and began teaching. I raised my hand into the air to introduce myself. He or the ghost stopped and looked at me in shock not because I was a vampire but because I had my hand up in the air.

"yes?"

"Hi my name is Jasper Hale. I'm part of the vampire group and I was just wondering if maybe I could tell the class some experience of the vampire wars of the south?"

"Vampire wars of the south? I assure you my young man that no such thing has ever happened. Now back to what really happened."

"Never happened?! You're wrong cause I lived through them! I fought in the vampire wars!"

"I am a history teacher I would know if any such thing took place."

"Well I think you should have your degree re-checked because you know as much about history as you do about being dead!" I could feel my anger bubbling as he continued to tell me what I lived through and what I didn't live through but I had to keep my emotions in check or the whole room would become a war zone.

"That is enough! I will not be spoken to like this in my class but I assure you that I will look into it." I felt my self calming as I thought it was nice of him to admit that he may be wrong but then he said "But I'm quite certain the vampire wars did not happen."

That's when I let my emotions go and the whole class erupted in shouts and rawrs. I got up and walked out of the class in an anger, I had never felt like this before, I just hoped that Alice's class was going better than mine.

*******************************

RPOV

I know what to expect when Alice got excited but this was something I've never seen before.

"Alice people are staring at us and not in a good way!" I was used to people looking at me, I mean it is me and I maybe… no I am the most beautiful creature on this planet. But the way they were looking at us now, it's like we were freaks, I could burn Alice.

"But Rose this woman can see the future too like me! I've never met anyone who can do that before. We will become best friends, have so much to talk about, we can go SHOPPING! I bet she knew I was coming!"

"Not likely from this old coot!" Ron said laughing . Lucky for him the doors at the top of the stairs had opened and we filed into the classroom, I was already bored and wishing I was somewhere with Emmett right now or shopping when I heard Alice gasp. I shot her a look and turned my gaze to where she was looking. The teacher was covered in shawls and bangles and had a crazy hair.

"I cant go shopping with her!" Alice spat.

"Oh yes you can! I think those shawls would look good on you. You would be a true seer!" I had to keep my self from falling over laughing. I was quickly stopped by the glare Alice had shot me. The teacher then spoke in a dreamy voice.

"Everyone take your seats and we will begin with the crystal ball."

This brightened Alice up and she bounced to a table and picked up the crystal ball. The teacher walked around the class and Alice held her breath as she walked over the our table.

"Are you the new students?" she picked up the ball I was looking into too check out my reflection. Now I was really bored and a bit annoyed. Why oh why did I let Alice talk me into this?

She began looking into the ball and let out a gasp which Alice mistook for excitement

"I see death in your future, Someone you love will die!"

I looked over to Alice with an "I told you so" look, her face was calm but she then laughed.

"Oh you're joking cause you knew I'm dead! As well as everyone I know and love!"

"No, she had just never told a real prediction in her life except once or twice. She's a fraud!" Ron whispered to Alice. That's when I saw her face go blank, she was having a vision. She snapped out of it with a look of pure anger on her face and I knew something bad was coming, maybe this wasn't going to be to a complete waste of time.

"You are a fraud! You know nothing about the future and to think, I was going to ask you to come shopping with me!!" She spat . The teacher looked taken back as if this was the first time she has been told something like this.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I posses the inner eye. Its you, my dear, that has been fooled and cannot see the future"

Even I gasped when she said this. Its rare to see Alice flay into such a rage but this was something else, I felt that I should go get Jasper to calm her down but it just looked as if it might be fun.

"Not see the future... Me... I see the future more times then you have hot showers! I was locked up as a human over my visions! You are a liar and a fraud!

"My dear it seems you posses the inner eyes just a little as you posses a taste in fashion." I gasped and Alice looked as like she was seeing red, the whole room was silent at this point.

"No taste in fashion! Tell me I don't see the future but never ever tell me I have no fashion sense!" The old bat said nothing to this, afraid of Alice. The way she spoke so calmly but with a sort of hidden meaning underneath it may have been better. As she shouted, I thought it best to take her out of the class and back to the common room to see if Jasper was there to try and calm her down because Emmett was still recovering from the last time he told Alice she had no fashion sense and we don't want that happing to a human. With a bit of difficulty, I steered Alice out of the classroom and down the stairs leaving a stunned teacher and class behind. I just hope Emmett had a better class.

EMPOV

"This is going to be fun Bella, I just feel it!" I smiled at my little sis, I was so excited and I would be ready for the next time the Volturi came around.

"You also have a good feeling about your ideas Em and some how they always end up going badly."

The doors opened to the classroom, I was giddy as a school girl!

"Take your seats"

"Snape! You're our teacher? Cool" I said and Bella and I laughed.

"Yes and if you don't stop laughing in my classroom. I will take 20 points each from Gryffindor!"

I shot Bella a look that said "check out mister tight pants" and she covered her giggles with a cough.

"Now class today in honour of our new students, I thought we'd learn about Vampires."

"YAY! I also wanted to learn about those gits!" I said in mock enthusiasm.

"That's it 20 points from Gryffindor! Now turn to page 399."

God that guy needs to get laid and fast. I was looking through my book when I saw Bella's hand go up.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen?"

"I just read your chapter on vampires and its wrong! First off, we don't sleep!"

"Are telling me, a man who had spent most of his life following vampires, is wrong?"

"Are you telling me, a woman who has spent nearly twenty years as a vampire, is wrong?" Bella asked in the exact same tone. I knew it was a great idea to take Bella to this class! She had a good sense of humour. I thought it was my turn to put my two cents in.

"Also garlic does not affect us!" They whole class was staring at us now.

"And we don't burn in the sun, just sparkle!" Bella pipped in, looking up from the book.

"That is enough why don't you teach the class, if you think you know it all?" Snape asked, probably thinking that he can embarrass us but no one embarrasses Emmett Cullen, apart from Emmett Cullen!

"Well I think we should! Since we are Vampires!" When I said those words, the whole class laughed.

" I will not endure more laughing! Seeing as we don't need to learn about vampires, turn to page 694 and we can learn about werewolves"

"Oh good! We can take notes for Jake!" Bella said thinking of her best friend.

"Ok so we all know werewolves only change at a full moon and would kill their best friend if they crossed their path." Bella's hand shot up again.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Erm... That's not true! I know a pack of werewolves and they change whenever they're angry and would never hurt any of their friends!"

"I assure you, I am right about this! I know several werewolves!" He shouted, as if he had enough of these interruptions.

"Ya? Well I was in love with a werewolf , so I think I'd know!"

"Oh my God Bella! Does Eddie know?"

"Oh shit! Yes Emmett, but it was a long time ago! Ok? I don't feel that way anymore!"

"Sure! I can't wait to tell everyone!" I can't believe it! Jasper and I are going to have so much fun with this information when we go home.

"Please Em! Think of Renesmee!"

"Fine ! Whatever..." She knew I was a shucker for that child.

"That's it! I want you both out of my class! I have had enough of these interruptions!" Snape shouted.

"Fine wer'e going!"

With that Bella and I headed back to the common room to see if everyone else had a good first class.

**********************************************

RPOV

I was filing my nails back in the common room, waiting for Alice to show up. She had ran off after the class.

I heard the portrait door open and I looked up to see Jasper walk in with a look of anger on his face muttering.

"Never happened! Doesn't exist! Lost my mind!"

I was about to ask what had happened when Edward walked in looking annoyed also muttering as he sat beside Jasper.

"Won't leave me alone! Hid in the toilets all lesson! Not Cedric!"

The portrait opened again and in walked Alice.

"No fashion sense? I'll show her! Does not posses the inner eye! She'll pay!"

I was once again interrupted in asking what happened when Bella and Emmett walked in

"Don't say anything Emmet!" Bella warned.

"I wont!"

'Sure ,he wont' I thought as they sat down.

"So how was everyone's first class?" I asked. All of their heads shot up and turned towards me. The expression 'If looks could kill' shot into my mind.

This chapter was broth to you by dobby-is-free.

D-I-f: so sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!

SaMi: Hahaha.... after a lot of lost emails I finally got this chapter for proofreading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!


End file.
